The Darkest Angel
by Xx.Feline.Fatale.xX
Summary: What will happen when Robin comes across a girl after a huge fight with Starfire who used to be Slade's apprentice, and Slade's still after her? Rated for safety. RobinOC
1. Breakups and midnight discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans I only own Ravena.

A/N: Okay, here's my second story. I'm going to actually remember to use the editor on fanfiction so my story doesn't look as weird as my last one did. Heh heh. So here's the first chapter hope you like. Oh yeah and Starfire might be a jealous bitch and out of character in some instances. Sorry but don't say I didn't tell you.

"God damn it Starfire! Leave me alone!" Robin yelled at the alien princess he had previously called his girlfriend.

"Go to hell Robin!" she yelled back as Robin stormed out of her room giving her the finger on the way out. He walked into the living room rage radiating off him anyone could tell he was pissed. He said in passing to Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven:

"I'm going out don't wait up." Both Cyborg and Beast Boy replied mindlessly

"Yeah, okay." Raven looked up from her book and nodded

"Have fun," she said and added silently to herself 'I always knew it would never work out between those two.' Robin walked into the garage and got on the R-cycle and sped out of the garage. He had no specific place he was going he just needed to get away from Starfire and fast. It was pouring rain out but Robin didn't care. He couldn't even remember how the fight had started, it was probably something stupid but it was the last straw, his and Star's relationship had been on stormy lately now the boat had crashed into the rocks, it was over. After what could of been minutes or hours something caught his eye. A dark figure was silhouetted in the pale moonlight that was cast into the alley. The shape was definitely a woman, but she wasn't human. She had angelic wings but they were black. He shone the headlight into the alley, she looked towards it. She was drenched. She had black hair and wore all black.

"Hello?" he asked

"What do you want?' she replied. Robin walked towards her, she was shorter than he.

"I want to know what you're doing out in the rain."

"I could ask the same of you."

"I was clearing my mind."

"As was I."

"Who and what are you?"

"Ravena, 1/2 dark angel 1/4 vampire 1/4 demon. You?"

"Robin."

"You are human, are you not?"

"Yeah I am. What's your point?"

"It's dangerous for humans to be out here by themselves at night."

"Who said I couldn't defend myself?"

"You may be able to defend yourself, but it's still dangerous."

"Again I ask: what's your point?"

"Just that you may want to watch your back," she finished as she started to fly a bit Robin stopped her

"Ravena?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you good or are you evil?"

"Good. I've tried evil, I've tried being Slade's apprentice. I didn't like it. If I did something wrong, he'd beat me, badly. Not that you care, you probably don't even know who Slade is, do you?" Ravena had landed on her feet again, she looked at him with dark eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I've been his apprentice as well. He tried to get me to kill my friends, blinded me with power, and I almost fell for it."

"Robin you said your name was, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew I recognized that name."

"You did?"

"Yes, he would always compare me to you. You're a Teen Titan right?"

"Yeah."

"You've almost killed me before, when I was evil."

"I don't remember ever facing someone named 'Ravena'."

"That's because I used a different name, 'Twilight'." Robin's eyes (well rather mask) widened as she said this

"I remember you," he said "You were one of the hardest villains to beat."

"Yes, and I almost died in that battle."

"You're strong. You'd be a good titan." Raven raised one eyebrow.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to go back working for Slade now would we?"

"How do you know I'm not working for him now?" Robin shrugged

"Well, are you?"

"No."

"Then, I trust you. Do you want to join or not?"

Ending Note: I know stupidest cliffhanger ever, we all know what's going to happen. I swear the rest of the chapters will be better. I have the next chapter on paper and I'll post it after I get some feedback. Till then ja ne! Rose 


	2. Her Story Kinda

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Why do I continue saying that?

A/N: Okay, here's the new chapter, I'm posting it before I got five reviews because I'm bored. Anyway, hope you like it.

Ravena looked at him, had he really just said he trusted her? Yes, he did. Ravena was shocked. Robin looked at her expectantly.

"Ravena?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you join or not?" Ravena continued looking at him, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking because of his mask.

"Yes," she said finally "I will. I might be able to finally beat Slade, without getting my ass kicked." That's when a scar on her arm caught Robin's eye, it was from her shoulder to her elbow. There were many other scars, but this was the most significant. She must of seen the look on his face, her hand traveled to the scar and covered up some of it "Something I got in a battle with Slade. It was smaller originally then he took me captive"  
FLASHBACK: Ravena sat on the floor in Slade's lair blood dripping down her arm. Slade held a dagger with blood on it, her blood.

"You traitor," Slade said, his voice cold, as he advanced on her, dagger poised to strike once more. It was her dagger. "I could of given you all the power you ever wished for, but now I'm going to have to kill you." Ravena looked at her, her gaze still defiant, though she knew he had the upper hand.

"I'd like to see you try." Slade was now in front of her. He picked her up by the neck, and pushed her against the wall, her eyes closed in pain momentarily.

"Or maybe I'll just torture you until you die." He ripped her shirt so it was just barely covering her chest and slashed the dagger across her stomach. She whimpered in spite of herself. He chuckled evilly.

"The blood of an innocent girl." Ravena looked at him, her eyes still showing defiance, but small flickers of pain were in them now. "Ravena, Ravena, it was so stupid of you to betray me. I could of made you the best you could be, but you had to choose good over power." The bleeding from her arm wound had ebbed slightly. Slade looked at it and put the dagger right where the wound started and dragged the dagger slowly and deeply down her arm to her shoulder. She scream and the blacked out. END FLASHBACK

"I was conscious enough to hear the sounds of another fight, and Slade falling, it could of only been him. Then, I remember being picked up. Then, I woke up in a hospital, an IV and blood transfusion needles in me. I don't know who saved me, and probably never will, but I've always wanted to thank him or her. I don't think I ever will be and that upsets me slightly. That was about a year ago." Robin nodded.

"He's evil, and I wish I could help you find the person that save you, but I don't think I can," he said looking at her. "Let's go back to Titans' Tower you can meet your new team mates. Do you want to fly or do you want a ride?"

"I'll fly," she said "Lead the way." Robin got back on the R-cycle and started to ride back to Titans' Tower, she flew over him. Once they got there Ravena landed gracefully and made her wings disappear. Robin opened the door. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were all in the same places as they were when he left. They all looked over at them at the same time, Ravena looked around.

"This is Ravena," Robin explained "She's the newest member of the team."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked blankly at her. Raven smiled slightly.

Ending Note: What will happen? Will the team accept her? Hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review. Byeness! -Rose 


	3. Journal Entry 1: Raven's Point of Veiw

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I think you all know that by now.**

**A/N: Okay this chapter is told through a journal entry by Raven. It's short I know. Sorry writer's block. I'm sure you understand.**

We have a new girl in the tower. Her name is Ravena. I could tell by her looks and her name that she would be able to understand me. I was first to stand up and walk over to her.

"I'm Raven," I said as I extended a hand for her to shake she shook it grateful for the gesture that told her that she was accepted by at least two of the members of the team. Robin and I. Robin smiled at me from behind her, also thankful it seemed. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," she said a very small smile creeping across her face. Beast Boy and Cyborg edged closer. I took a step back.

"I'm Cyborg, and this is BB," said Cyborg.

"Beast Boy," I explained since her thoughts and face showed deep confusion. 'Thank you' she said telepathically. I smiled, she was even more like me than I originally thought. 'No problem' I replied in the same way. Beast Boy smiled goofily at Ravena

"Hi," he said. I could have sworn I saw him blush. 'What are you? You seem human' she stated still telepathically. 'Half demon' She nodded. Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone back to their game and Robin had disappeared probably to go and train like he usually did. Ravena sat down. I sat next to her.

"What are you? You seem human too."

"I'm half dark angel, one-forth general demon, and one-forth vampire." I nodded simply.

"Interesting combination."

"Yeah I know, but I like it. Vampires have a habit of being some of the most beautiful creatures in the world," she said being sarcastically egotistical. I snickered. Well I have to go, tired. See you later.

Raven

Little did Raven know Robin had been watching the two from in the shadows. He nodded as Ravena had said "Vampires have a habit of being some of the most beautiful creatures in the world" and said

"Yeah, they are."

**Ending Note: Muhahahaha hoped you liked the chapter even though it was short. Read and review. Love y'all. Did I really just say "y'all"? oO Please shoot me now. Ohhh I figured out how the editor works. Yay!**


	4. New Enemies

**Disclaimer: Same thing as last time**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

Ravena awoke the next morning with the dawn as she usually did. She walked out of her room expecting to be the first one up. She wasn't Raven was up too. She sat at teh kitchen table reading a book, a mug of tea was next to her right hand.

"Hello Ravena," she said without looking up "Have a nice sleep?"

"Morning Raven, and yes actually I did," Ravena said smiling.

"That's good," Raven said. Ravena started making tea. "There's still some water left in the tea kettle, I'm sure it's still hot I only made mine about two minutes ago." Ravena smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem." Ravena finished making her tea and sat next to Raven.

"What are you reading?" Ravena asked.

"Oh just a book of spells."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"Mind it's probably the first one I've read since the Malchior incident."

"Malchior incident?"

"I'd rather not go into it."

"Okay, sorry. I understand." Ravena took a sip of her tea. That's when a very pissed off (still) Tameranian (is that how you spell it) princess walked in. Ravena looked at her.

"You must be Starfire. I'm-"

"I know who you are friend Beast Boy told me," Starfire interrupted. Ravena was slightly put off by this. Starfire grabbed some food and walked back off in the direction of her room.

"Ooookay," Ravena said. 'Don't mind her. She's really pissed off, Robin broke up with her last night' Raven told her telepathically. Ravena nodded 'I wasn't aware of that' she replied in the same way. Ravena finished her tea.

"I'm gonna go train," Ravena said. Raven nodded.

"Have fun," she said. Ravena smiled at her. She walked through the doors. Once, she walked through the doors a voice called out to her:

"You do not belong here 'friend' Ravena." It was Starfire. Ravena turned towards her.

"And what makes you say that Starfire?" "Robin is just using you to get back at me. He still loves me."

"Why would Robin use me for that?"

"Because he's 'attracted' to you."

"Yeah, right, uh-huh."

"Just leave he's only using you."

"What makes you think that I'm attracted to him?"

"You are, I can tell by the look in your eyes." Ravena glared at her.

"Go away Starfire. Leave me alone."

"I was here before you, so it would only be fair if you left."

"Bite me bitch," Ravena said. Starfire's eyes started to glow green and she threw a starbolt at her. Ravena took a step backwards

"You insane, little, jealous bitch!" Ravena said putting her hand over her stomach it was bleeding. She turned and walked out the front door and flew into Jump City. She wandered around until nightfall. She walked into the alley where Robin found her. An evil cackle rang out, and a cold feminine voice said:

"Hello Ravena, ready to meet your doom?"

**Ending Note: Who's this new person after Ravena? Who knows? What's going to happen? You'll have to read to find out. Read and review. Thankies! -Rose**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: Same as normal I do not own the Teen Titans, but I DO own Ravena**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like**

"Jewel," she whispered "What are you doing here?"

"I hired her," a cold voice answered. Just that voice made Ravena shiver, not of cold, but of fear.

"S-s-slade." Jewel jumped down and stood in front of Ravena, her hand traveling to Ravena's neck. Ravena shivered, jewels hand was icy cold, just as most of her kind, and took a step back.

"You've grown weak since I last saw you Ravena," Slade said. Ravena glared at him. Jewel cackled evilly Ravena tried to reach her powers but something was blocking them.

"Don't even try it," Jewel said "Your defenseless against me, I've blocked your powers." The smell of Ravena's dried blood enticed her. The blood Starfire had drawn. Jewel lowered her fangs to Ravena's neck. Ravena gasped and pushed her away and took another step back only to run into Slade.

"You can't run Ravena, this is your destiny. You can't run from. You know it's going to happen. You are to be killed by your own kind. It's inevitable," Slade said and then grabbed her so she couldn't fight. Her body shook with sobs as Jewel once more advanced on her.

"Cry all you want, you tears only make my thirst worse," Jewel said her voice and eyes glazed with bloodlust. Jewel lowered her lips to Ravena's neck. Ravena could feel Jewel's breathing becoming faster, as Ravena's pulse quickened. Then, Ravena felt the pain of Jewel's fangs cutting into her neck. Ravena fought slightly then remembered Slade was holding her, she whimpered, then closed her eyes letting it happen. She had no choice.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill her, just torture her. You've heard that before haven't you?" Slade said. Ravena felt her body getting weaker. Soon, she grew so weak that the only thing keeping her up was Slade. 'Damn it all to hell, this really is going to be my end' she thought to herself, but then she felt Slade drop her, and Jewel being pushed away. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself and opened her eyes to see the silver flashes of two bo-staffs.

"Robin?" she murmured knowing no one could answer, but also know that it was him. No one, except Slade, could fight like that.

"Don't you have anything better to do than kill off your old apprentices, Slade?" Robin demanded as he continued to fight.

"I gave up and trying to kill you. Didn't I?" Slade retorted. Ravena could see how evenly matched the two were. For some reasons she remembered the sounds of this fight, but vaguely, soon she heard Slade fall momentarily then get up and run. Robin knelt down next to her first checking for a pulse then picking her up. This felt familiar as well.

"It was you," she whispered weakly "You're the one who saved me."

**Ending Note: I'm sure you could of figured that out but still. Oh well. Hope you liked. Don't worry (not that any of you are) this isn't the end. Read and Review**


End file.
